Chronicles of the Enchanted Punch
by Sandbitter
Summary: This is a story about an unknown hunger games contestant.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my name is Eranthe Aphrodite Whitemoon. I am part fairy and I have a set of wings. I have long navy blue hair that reaches my mid-back, and golden eyes. I have a set of wings that are adorned with diamonds of various shapes and sizes. I was in the hunger games. For whatever reason, in the canon I was not mentioned. I was hiding away the entire time though, keeping to myself. Many did not notice me. I was never filmed, and nobody noticed me come out alive. Here is my story...


	2. Chapter 2

"And next is..." Everybody in my district was shitting their pants.

"ERANTHE WHITEMOON!"

Everybody turned to look at me. of course, I was the most qualified. I was the only person on earth who had wings.

i remember arriving for training. This bitch named Katniss shooted me a foul stare. She was a good archer, but not a good person. I guess she was jealous because I had wings. they would be very useful for this game.

i was crap at archery at first, but eventually I got way better real quick.

"Wow your doing great sweatheart!" A trainer said to me.

i humbly blushed and thanked her. katniss looked back at me threateningly.

i was shooting another arrow when suddenly a highly sexy guy distracted me. I stared at him profoundly and he looked back at me and blushed. His entire face was bright red.

I tapped katnisses shoulder. "Who is that?" I inquired chagrinly.

She scoffed and ignored me. a little black girl looked over her and at me and said, "That's PETA." She told me.

he was so sexy. "PETA" I whispered underneath my breathe. I hoped that the sexy male specimen would be unable to hear me.

Or maybe i did...


	3. Chapter 3

I immediately had a crush on him. I penetratively hoped that bloody jennifer Lawrence wouldn't get in the way of me and my PETA.

on the train on the way to the HUNGER GAMES, I walked through aisles and jennifer out her leg out and tripped me. Bitch.

i kept on walking. I sat down next to PETA.

"hey" he said all shy.

"hi" I say back.

"how are you doing?" He asks me.

"good" I responD, "wbu?"

"good" he said, beginning to hold my hand meekly.

we held hands the rest of our journey.

The train stopped, we got out and we were finally there! The rules were announced to us. Before I went into the game, I figured since I would be on tv I needed to look good. I put on a dark blue dolce and gabbana blouse, and black prada pants. I put on my pair of Christian Loboutain tall leather boots, and I straightened my very long blue hair. I put on Dior makeup and I did a bronzed smokey eye. When I came out PETA looked up and down at me. "Wow ERANTHE, you look beautiful!" He exclaimed to me in amazement. Katniss looked at me jealously. She was wearing Walmart clothes and wet and wild makeup.

we went into the arena and the doors shut behind us. We gulped in dreadingness. PETA cling to me as we walked through the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

I went hiding into a bush. Many scattered around trying to kill me.

all wanted me dead except for PETA. i didnt want PETA dead either.

i grabbed a stick then threw it at some blonde girl and it went throughout her heart then she died.

i went deeper in the forest. PETA came with me and we built a shack out of honey and sticks. We went into the shack and had sexual intercourse, then PETA had to go outside to take a leak. I defecated in a nearby bush.

I've had sex with 2 guys now at this point. I was 17 and going to be 18 in two months.

she stood there so eloquently. I stared profusely. She was so beautiful. She had large, almond yellow eyes that had a clear, glassy glossy look to them. She had naturally slightly bronzed skin that complemented her shiny, navy blue hair and gold eyes beautifully. Her cheeks had a perfectly shaped dent underneath them from her highly cheekbines. Her hair was long, dark blue, shiny and reminded you of dark, clear water. You would think olive skin, yellow eyes and dark blue hair would be ugly, but not on ERANTHE.

all the men here desired and wanted her longingly. I managed to snag her, she was all mine. She was a goddess in her own right with the lovely middle name suited her perfectly. Whenever I told her how beautiful she was, she always denied it. She refused to believe me.

Her wings were golden and delicately ornated with the most beautiful diamonds. She was my dream woman.

She was also highly intlligent. She learned all of the skills she needed to learn very quickly. She was always coming back with catty quips. I had never been so in love. We made love in the little shack we created.

that night we went to sleep together. I needed to marry this woman!


	5. Chapter 5

I started to make out with PETA again and we had sexual intercourse again on the grass and then we heard Katniss yell,"STOP IT YOU HORNY TWATHEADS!"

She was holding hands with an handsome man named Gale. I don't know why she was bitching at me so nice for stealing PETA. Gale was really sexy. He looked just like Liam Hemsworth, (cause he was! :D hehehe)

he had just broken up with that dumb slut miley cyrus, THANK HEAVENLY JESUS! He is WAY too hot for that ugly, bucktoothed slutty whore. After she made a complete tit out of herself at the vmas he decided that he was done with her miley-ness. (AN: I only watched half of the first movie and I didn't red the books so I'm basing this same what off of the celebs that play them okay ya bitchshits?)

Anyways they came up to us.

"Wanna fight with us?" Liam asked.

We said yes in replyison (like unison and reply mixed together, see? I made up a word.)

Then we all went to fight the others. Katniss brought a stupid bow with her to shoot at everybody. She was also gonna shout at everyone cuase she was bossy.

And anyways we were all hungry and stuff so we went by a river and katniss shooted some fish and we pulled the dead shooted fish out. I then grilled them because I'm good at cooking. And I put spice and berries on the fish, they tasted very good.

We went and saw some blonde girl running around and all that. Katniss shooted her with an arrow covered with poision berries and she DIED. then we went around the place looking for more people to kill. This was going to be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

Eventually the games were over. Katniss died and me and peeta won and ended up getting married THE END


End file.
